narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Human Bullet Yo-Yo
Parent Techniques How about it will be dicussed here instead of fighting another revert war?Norleon (talk) 11:00, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :OK, Chakra Sensing Technique is not a parent jutsu, firstly with all do respect learn what parent jutsu means!! It means you need to know that jutsu in order to perform this one.. Ino just used Chakra Sensing to predict the enemy actions and see incoming attacks, cuz while spinning its hard to see, not only that but to be able to react to enemy attacks.--Omojuze (talk) 11:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I have already stated my case but its clear that he doesn't understand Ino-Shika-Cho techs. All them contribute and all jutsu are a part of the tech no matter what they do.Choji is the weapon, Shikamaru is the controller, and Ino is the data center, she acts as their main sight and connects their minds as well. Any jutsu can have derivatives and in this case many jutsu are combined to create a chakra sensing human yo-yo.This jutsu was presented as using all of the techs and has not shown in use being used without all three contributing their techs. Its not with Rasengan where the tech was shown it can be used without shadow clones. The only usage of yo-yo was with all three adding their techs to the mix, otherwise you are adding your bias(that her techs can't be parent tech because of your person opinion about what a parent tech is) and speculation towards the jutsu. However, I have better things to do than get into another edit war. As such I would like for the community to make a consensus before making any parent jutsu changes, otherwise it is gonna turn into an all day back and forth battle that results in both of us getting punished since edit wars are disruptive.If you don't get a response from me after this, this is because I have to go to work. I hand this issue over to the community.Umishiru (talk) 11:20, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I understand, but you see, the jutsu listed should be Yamanaka Clan Telepathy, cuz with it (not the Chakra Sensing Technique) she communicated with Choji and Shikamaru and used this jutsu..!!--Omojuze (talk) 11:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: No you don't understand. She was using the telepathy to send over the chakra sensing info as well. That is why we have panels that show what Shika and the gang is seeing through chakra sensing through telepathy she is transferring the sensing to them. The point of the telepathy was to have all of them act as one giant yo-yo sensor.Umishiru (talk) 11:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I think the only parent technique this should have is the formation, and the individual techniques should be added as parents to the main Ino-Shika-Chō Formation article. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yo-Yo Why aren't us using the literal translation? Or am I missing something? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Bump.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably for the same reason Lariat isn't called by is literal translation. As well as the fact that Kishimoto clearly meant for it to be seen as a yo-yo.--''Deva '' 15:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Fair enough. Just making sure.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:20, June 16, 2013 (UTC)